


She's Your Friend

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair and Jim are arguing over the dumbest thing.Prompt: Contradiction





	She's Your Friend

Title: She’s Your Friend  
Author: By PattRose  
Summary: Blair and Jim are arguing over the dumbest thing.   
Category: Slash  
Word Count: 276

“What do you mean, Megan is my friend? Are you high tonight? She calls me Jimbo to irritate me, argues with everything I say and just contradicts anything that comes out of my mouth,” Jim shouted. 

“That’s her way of showing you she loves you,” Blair said as calmly as he could. He hoped it would calm Jim at the same time. 

“She loves me? Blair, we’re a couple, why would she love me?”

“Jim, wouldn’t you do anything she asked?”

“Depending on what she asks for. But that still doesn’t mean she loves me. She’s in love with that guy in Vice.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim… I didn’t say she was in love _with_ you. I only said she loves you as a great friend. She calls you one of her best mates.”

“Blair, Blair, Blair. Still doesn’t explain why she contradicts everything I do or say. I hate that about her.”

“Do you think she’s going to be an easy friend?” Blair asked. 

“What the fuck do you mean by that? This conversation is getting very weird.”

“Jim, do you find it easy to get along with her?”

“Hell no, I don’t.”

“That’s just it, Jim. You’re contradicting yourself. You would do anything for Megan, but yet you say you don’t get along with her. Think about it before you answer, man.”

“I think I get it now. It’s just the way we are. It’s part of the package, right, Chief?”

“You got it. Now stop saying bad things about Megan. She’s a good friend and don’t forget it.”

“Thanks, Blair. Sometimes I need you to be my voice of reason.”

“Anytime, man.”

The end


End file.
